


Something Beautiful, Someone Blue

by Arendellecitizen



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Canon, F/F, Fluff, Love, Weddings, cuteness, happy ever after, post-ME3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 20:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arendellecitizen/pseuds/Arendellecitizen
Summary: With the war over, It's time for Shepard and Liara to finally begin their life together and spend the rest of eternity as wife and wife. (Shiara, Canon, Fluff)





	Something Beautiful, Someone Blue

Jane Shepard stood in her apartment on the Citadel, looking at herself in her white dress uniform. She would never suspect she would ever have the opportunity to wear this. She always knew that something or someone would kill her one day, but it seems fate hadn't planned for her to die so soon.

With the Reapers gone and peace returned to the galaxy, Shepard knew it was time for her to settle down, and she had the right person to do that with.

Liara.

She and Shepard were special together, ever since meeting in that cave all those years ago while Shepard was chasing Saren. From her kindness and compassion to her beauty and passionate love, Shepard had a lot to thank Liara for, but marriage, the little blue children they always spoke about… that was nuts a year ago, but now… it felt so right. Being with her felt so right.

She then looked in the mirror again, seeing the suited Captain in front of her. The Reaper's defeat meant Shepard had been promoted, to a rank she knew wasn't right for her. The uniform wasn't right for her either. It was the Alliance dress blues but the blue substituted for white and white gloves on her hands. It felt so… closed off. Part of her wished for a dress, but regulations were regulations and Shepard swore to follow them. Besides, Liara was going to be the better bride anyway. All angelic and blue, with her perfect body. Dresses suited her so much better.

At that moment, a familiar scarred Turian walked into the room, dressed in his own formal wear. "Looking good as ever, Shepard," he said calmly.

Shepard chuckled. "I look ridiculous," She quoted a very dear Krogan friend of hers. At least Wrex sort of managed to make his formal wear work. Shepard didn't.

Garrus chuckled. "Relax. Liara will love it."

"Besides, out of the two of us, I look the most ridiculous." He then turned around. "I hate wearing this tux, it makes my carapace look too big."

"You trying to make me smile, Garrus?" Shepard inquired. Garrus always did have a "unique" sense of humour, one that came in handy when Shepard was often down.

Garrus walked over to her, a smile on his mandibles. "Trying to make you not be so… anxious."

Shepard smiled back at her Turian friend. "Well, I think it's working."

"Good, then there will be nothing to worry about," Garrus told her, putting his three-fingered hand on her shoulder.

Shepard exhaled. "I just want to see Liara already." Want was an understatement. She needed to see her, to be with her right here, right now. Part of her wanted to skip the whole damn ceremony and just embrace her Asari beloved and never let her go.

"Me too, but only so I don't have to watch you be a nervous wreck," Garrus joked. "We've faced Reapers, Collectors, even Cerberus and their damned machinations. A little formal event isn't going to dent you."

"You'd think so, wouldn't you?" Shepard sarcastically replied, composing herself.

Garrus checked his Omni-tool, looking at a timer. "Say we're cutting it a bit close, so... should we get going?"

The two of them walked downstairs, seeing two of Shepard's other friends waiting for them. James Vega and Kaidan Alenko, both wearing matching suits.

"Looking good Comman- I mean Captain," Kaidan stuttered, correcting himself. "Sorry, still not used to you being captain."

"Don't worry, Kaidan," Shepard told her friend. "I'm still getting used to it too."

"Seriously, Lola, you look great," James remarked. "You're totally gonna knock T'soni dead… and probably up if you haven't already."

"I don't think Liara and I will be having children just yet James," Shepard pointed out, smirking. "But I do intend to make this a day to remember for her."

"Ever the romantic, eh Shepard?" Kadian smirked.

Shepard shrugged. "I guess. I'm feeling more nervous than romantic."

"Don't worry, Lola," James told her. "We won't let you get cold feet. I'll have scars here march you down the aisle at gunpoint."

Shepard laughed. "I'm not that scared, James."

The Turian then cleared his throat. "Now if everyone has said their compliments to the bride, I think we should really be going," Garrus hurried them on.

"Isn't Shepard technically the groom?" Kadian wondered. "I mean she is wearing a suit."

"But I'm still a girl, Kadian," Shepard insisted. "And tradition states that I'm a bride."

"Scars is right," James agreed. "I know we're supposed to be fashionably late, but we shouldn't be too late."

Garrus smirked. "You're still calling me that?"

"I thought you liked my nicknames," James remarked.

"Well... my scars aren't that big of a deal," Garrus admitted. "But right now we need to focus on getting this woman down the aisle.."

"Oh lighten up, Garrus," Shepard said. "Today is my wedding day, not a mission."

Garrus sighed. "I know. I guess your anxiety is so bad it's actually contagious."

"Then follow me, gentlemen," Shepard replied.

The four of them walked out of the apartment building and into the shiny red skycar out front. In the driver's seat was Joker, Shepard's helmsman. "Hey, Shepard, looking more dapper than Lord Fancypants."

"Thanks, Joker," Shepard replied. "And thanks for being the chauffeur."

"Hey, with the Normandy in dock for repairs, I gotta keep myself busy," Joker stated, smiling.

The skycar then took off, flying into the air and over the busy streets of the Citadel. As they flew over the ward they were on, Shepard looked out of the window at the city below them. It was amazing to her how the galaxy had re-built from the Reaper invasion. Six months ago the citadel was a ruin, and now it was paradise again, even if it was still in orbit of Earth. Shepard didn't mind this. At least she was closer to home.

"So… how nervous is the blushing bride?" Joker quipped.

"She'd rather not talk about it," Kadian responded, standing up for his Captain. "But I bet she's shaking in her boots."

"That bad huh," Joker said. "Well, I'll try and not drive as crazy as usual."

"That would be appreciated, Joker," Shepard put in. Joker's fancy flying wouldn't be appropriate here, nor safe nor legal.

The skycar soon landed at the wedding venue, a beautiful plaza in the citadel wards. Shepard had suggested she and Liara marry in the presidium or on the Asari homeworld, but Liara wished for this place. It was open yet strangely quiet, Liara preferring places like that.

As everyone else got out of the skycar, Shepard looked at Garrus. "Do you have the rings?" she checked.

"All under control," Garrus assured her, showing her the two wedding bands in his pocket. "Relax, Shepard."

Shepard exhaled again. "I really am a nervous wreck."

Garrus smiled. "You'll be alright, I'll see you in there."

As Garrus and the others headed into the venue to take their seats, Shepard waited outside. The plan was for her and Liara to see each other before going down the aisle together, since neither of them really had any true male relatives to walk them down. Shepard's parents had both died many years ago, and Liara's other mother, Matriarch Aethyta preferred to keep her relation to Liara a secret.

This was nerve-wracking for her. She hadn't seen Liara in days and she was feeling the withdrawal symptoms.

Eventually, she heard the sound of another skycar land nearby and closed her eyes, turning around. Her beloved had finally arrived.

Shepard gulped. Part of her was so anxious, another part was excited. She didn't know which was stronger inside of her body, both emotions fighting a tight struggle for control.

She took a deep soothing breath to ease her nerves.

Just then, she felt a soft hand touch her back, gently press itself against her skin with a cool sensation that made Shepard's spine tingle in the most tender way.

Shepard turned around, gasping audibly in surprise.

Liara was standing behind her, wearing a beautiful white gown with a long wide skirt. Her forearms were covered by gloves and there seemed to be a light blue pattern that looked slightly like waves on the bodice. It was a traditional Asari dress, albeit one mixed more with human customs. In her hands was a beautiful bouquet of roses.

Liara smiled at her, blushing softly. "Hello, Shepard."

"Liara...you look..."

The Asari giggled in amusement. "This is a surprise. I've never seen you lost for words."

Shepard shyly hid her face. "It's just... you look absolutely incredible." To Shepard, Liara was a blue angel, draped in elegant white.

"As do you," Liara replied, stroking her cheek. She then chuckled a bit. "I bet you didn't expect me to go all out for this did you."

Shepard smiled at Liara and embraced her, holding the woman who would soon be her wife in her arms.

Liara smiled. "Shall we go in? I assume people are waiting for us."

Shepard held out her arm to Liara. "I think we shall."

The music then began to play, the traditional earth bridal march, but played on an Asari instrument. Very appropriate for the occasion.

Shepard and Liara walked down the aisle, arm in arm. Shepard was smiling happily, and her Asari bride had closed her eyes, resting her head on her shoulder as they strode down the aisle. She was so happy. This was like a dream come true for her.

Shepard looked around, seeing several of her friends amongst the guests, Jack and Miranda, Samara, Wrex, they were all there, silently cheering her and Liara on.

Liara and Shepard finally arrived at the altar, turning to face each other as the vows would begin.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to join Jane Shepard and Dr Liara T'soni in the bonds of commitment and marriage. They have come here on this day to finally be joined as one, to embark on a journey they will take for eternity."

Shepard blushed. Eternity. That's how long she and Liara would be together. Even when she would be gone, Liara would have her in her spirit. Their love could never, ever be torn asunder.

"Do you, Shepard, take Liara as your wife, to cherish and to enjoy, to protect and to honour, till death do you part?"

Shepard smiled and looked down at Liara's smiling, veiled face. "I do," she answered, confidently.

"And do you, Liara, take Shepard as your wife and bondmate, to embrace and to care for, to look after and to love, till death do you part?"

Liara nodded. "I do," she replied, in her soft, sweet voice.

"Are there any rings or objects of devotion to be given?"

Garrus walked up and handed Shepard the rings.

Shepard placed one ring on Liara's finger, smiling as she slid the band comfortably onto her blue digit. "I love you," she told her from the heart.

Liara slid the other ring on Shepard's finger. "I love you too," she replied lovingly.

The vows were said and rings were given. Now their knot was tied.

"By the power vested in me," the Asari proclaimed. "I now pronounce you wife and wife. Jane and Liara, you may now seal your vows with a kiss."

Shepard and Liara moved close to each other, Shepard gazing into her beautiful Asari wife's eyes. She cupped Liara's cheeks, then leaned close and kissed the beautiful bride, holding her close.

Everyone in the plaza started to clap for the newlyweds, James and Kaidan breaking out into cheers at first.

Shepard and Liara still passionately kissed, not wanting their moment to end.

xXx

 

Once the ceremony was over, and all the guests had arrived at the reception. Liara and Shepard stood by the window of Shepard's apartment, looking down at the rest of the city. Liara was still in her wedding gown, but Shepard had changed into a short black dress.

"I prefer you in dresses," Liara admitted as they stood together, the music from the party blaring behind them.

Shepard chuckled. "I tell you, that uniform was always too tight for me."

"It was refreshing to see you in it though," Liara replied, holding her new wife's hand. "I wish my mother was here to see this."

"Atheyta?"

"No… Benezia."

Shepard sighed. Liara never really had time to grieve over the loss of her mother. The mission to Ilos, the Collectors attacking the Normandy, the Shadow Broker base, the Reaper invasion, one thing after another had meant that they never really got a quiet moment to themselves. "I'm sorry, Liara."

"It's… fine. She would have been so happy for me. I just wish she hadn't gone with Saren."

"Your mother still loved you Liara. She said that in her dying breath, I remember and…" Shepard took Liara's hands. "I think she's still here with you, watching you from wherever she is."

Liara looked into Shepard's eyes, feeling the red-head wrap her arms around her waist, pulling her closer. "You always know the right thing to say to me."

"I guess I've just naturally had that talent," Shepard remarked, smiling.

Liara kissed Shepard again and touched foreheads. "Promise me one thing?"

"What's that?" Shepard asked.

"If we have children… promise me you won't leave them alone, like Atheyta did with Benezia. Promise me that you won't ever leave me. I care about you too much."

Shepard leaned closer and smiled. "I promise all that and so much more."

Liara smiled at her wife with satisfaction. "Thank you, my love."

Shepard kissed her new wife's lips. "Anything for you, Liara."

As the two embraced by the window, a few voices called over to them.

"Hey, Shepard!" Tali's modulated voice said to them. "Are you and Liara going to have your dance or what?"

"Yeah," Jack remarked, smirking at the happy couple. "This is your party after all."

Shepard looked at Liara, lovingly. "Should we?"

Liara smiled. "Yes, but one more thing first." She picked up her bouquet. "I believe throwing this is part of the tradition in human weddings."

Shepard chuckled. "It sure is. Knock 'em dead, Liara."

Liara walked forward, turning her head to face the girls. "Alright, ladies, get ready."

The other girls started to reach their hands into the air, each one determined to catch it.

Liara took a deep breath and then tossed the bouquet behind her head, using her biotics to give the bunch of flowers a bit of extra height.

She heard the guests scrambling to catch it, and then Jack's voice saying, "I got it!" She then cackled with glee, holding her prize. "Beat that girls!"

Jack's girlfriend, Miranda Lawson, then gave her a kiss on the cheek. "How very appropriate, sweetie."

Jack's expression then fell. "Oh, brother."

Shepard walked over to the two of them. "You know, I have a Captain's authority. I can get you two hitched right now."

Jack growled, but Miranda then smiled. "Oh, please do. I've been wanting this for quite a while. It's only fitting we share this day with you." She then batted her eyelids at Jack.

The tattooed woman snarled. "Shepard, if you wed me to this woman, I swear to god!"

Shepard chuckled, not wanting this opportunity to slip by her. "I now pronounce you wife and wife," she proclaimed, her words sealing the deal.

Jack sighed. "Damn it." She looked at Miranda. "Fine, I guess we gotta do this now, huh?"

"Oh yes we do," Miranda insisted. "Jack, you may kiss the bride." She jumped forward and then cupped Jack's cheeks, kissing her new wife passionately.

Jack closed her eyes, kissing her back with a sense of tenderness, and holding the bouquet behind her bride's back.

Liara smiled and giggled at the happy scene. "Shepard, was that an abuse of power there?"

"Not really," Shepard mused. "I just thought they needed to finally get it over with now that we're together."

Liara held her hand and looked into her eyes. "Come on, you're giving me a dance."

"Careful, Liara," Shepard told her as they walked to the dance floor. "I'm not so light on my feet anymore."

"Light enough to give me a waltz," Liara put in.

Shepard smirked. "I love you, Liara Toni."

"I love you too, Jane Shepard."

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** Much like the Elsanna sword fighting fic from the other day, I originally intended to do this fic with Val back when we worked together. Of course, I did do most of this with Matty and on my own, it was Val who came up with the beautiful title of this fic. I hope you enjoy. Also, yeah, Shep would totally do that for Miranda and Jack. I think I'll write some smut of them soon.

Anyway I'll see you next time :3


End file.
